Above the Ocean
by Chiara Crawford
Summary: It was ironic, that this speech would probably be the most important that he had ever held, when it had always been her job to inspire their people. Sequel to Under Five Moons.


Title: Above the Ocean

By Atri/ Chiara Crawford

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: None

CATEGORY: Angst, Romance

PAIRING: Sparky

ARCHIVES: , Command Dynamics

SPOILERS: Lifeline

SUMMARY: It was ironic, that this speech would probably be the most important that he had ever held, when it had always been her job to inspire their people.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

His back was rigid, as he stared at the grand circle in front of him. It meant so many things to him. Freedom. Responsibility. Love. Despair.

It was the last emotion that had dominated his life in the previous ten months. That and responsibility. He had never shirked his duty, knowing that she would have been disappointed in him, had he done so. Instead, he had stood tall, leading with a new intensity that had surprised his people and soothing with a quiet, understanding voice, that was so much like hers. Somehow, he believed, he had absorbed some of her kindness, her being into his soul, so that their city would continue on. Perhaps that was the reason why the rest of him, when he was not on duty, felt devoid of life. Some of his soul was left behind with her.

And it was the reason why he now stood here, at the point in time, where all would be decided. This would either break him or save him, he knew.

The shuffling behind him grew louder, the people under his command growing nervous at his stillness. Strange, he thought, that they hadn't gotten used to it. Since her disappearance, he had drifted through the city like a wraith – and he didn't mean the life-sucking monsters that he regularly killed in order to feel something. No, he had wandered around, always silent, waiting and hoping and despairing, finding the only solace in the beauty of the five moons and their silver glow that bathed Atlantis in its soft embrace. It was only during these times that he felt some kind of peace, knowing that he hadn't yet failed in his duty, hadn't yet failed her.

Nobody had yet spoken to him. His people instinctively felt that this was an important moment and that he had to gather his thoughts. Believing himself to be finally ready to face them, to ask of them, what he had never dared ask before, he turned around.

It was a marvel of human nature that the people in front of him had convened in this alien city that had become home. They were of different nations, spoke different languages, had different cultures and beliefs but they had all taken the step through the blue shimmering event horizon into a new world, only their desire for exploration, for adventure driving them. It was her accomplishment because it was only due to her that these people were now here. They were her legacy.

Scientists, natives and soldiers stood beside each other, long ago different people, now all Lanteans. Some had only arrived after she had been lost, but most still remembered her, still loved and respected her. They would follow, if he asked. And, now, he did.

His voice was quiet and dark, as he spoke. Over time and in her absence, he had reverted back to the lonely man that she had saved back on Earth. Now, he only spoke infrequently. It was ironic, that this speech would probably be the most important that he had ever held, when it had always been her job to inspire their people.

"Today" he began, "AR-2 came in contact with some of Ladon Radim's people. They had been searching for us because they had some important information to share." He paused. "Information about one of our missing." He continued and slowly saw understanding dawn on some of the faces.

Glancing briefly up to Operations, he saw Colonel Carter look calmly back. She had allowed him this speech, probably knowing what it meant to him and that nothing and nobody would be able to stop him. Carter was a good commander and she was well aware, when it was time to let things proceed without interference. For all of her standing as Commander of Atlantis, both of them knew that the Lantean people would follow him first.

"Doctor Elizabeth Weir" he paused again, seeing what the name did to the crowd in front of him. Most straightened, already knowing what he would say next. Others grew grim, their faces reflecting their grief at having lost their leader. "is being held prisoner on the planet Criartim."

Complete, dead silence descended over his people. This was the first time they had heard about the fate of Elizabeth Weir. Most had believed her lost on Asuras, though hope had still existed in the hearts of the Expedition.

"I will not tell you what I will do about it. You know me well enough. Criartim is heavily fortified. Alteran technology is used to defend the prison Dr. Weir is being held at. The chance of not coming back is high."

He took a deep breath.

"That is why I want those of you, who want to go with me, to take a step forward." And before he even finished every single one of them stepped forward. Determination and hope shone from their eyes. A fiery passion that had been lost since her disappearance had filled their souls again.

Ronon, Rodney, Radek, Teyla, Lorne…Their belief in him shone clearly in their eyes. They would be with him every single step of his way. Until he could find his other half again.

He ducked his head, tears threatening to fall from his suddenly moist eyes.

* * *

Blood flowed freely from the gash on his forehead. His breathing was heavy as he leaned against a wall, before throwing himself to the right, his P-90 firing away at his enemies.

_Almost there. Almost there. Almost there._

He was tired. He hurt. And he didn't care about it in any way. The only thing of consequence, that mattered, was _her._

Blasting open the cell door, he rushed inside, frantically looking around, his head whipping from one side to the other.

He must have looked like a berserker, when it was truly desperation that motivated him. His heart beat faster and faster, despair beginning to throttle it again, when his eyes meet brilliant green ones and he forgot to breath.

The sounds of battle outside completely faded and it was only them. Long suppressed desires, feelings and emotions, which he had buried as deeply as he could, were coming back to the forefront. The walls he had built up came crashing down and for a moment he was back on Asuras, the connection between them establishing itself.

Oh, how he had missed her! How he had longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and save her from the awful choice of sacrifice!

Her green eyes sparkled and after months of uncertainty, of fear and despair, he finally believed that everything would be alright again.

Walking over to her quickly, he pulled her up and into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and hair, her frame a lot slimmer – dangerously so – than ten months before. Backing her up into the cell wall, his body singing in joy and elation, he continued ravishing her mouth, his eyes still open, staring into the passionate green orbs, branding her into his memories.

Completely lost in his joy, he only came back down to earth, when his radio turned on, the frantic voice of Rodney calling that they wouldn't be able to hold their positions any longer.

Reluctantly separating from her, he held her hand tightly, not letting go for the fear of losing her again.

Giving her one of his spare weapons, he smirked happily. Together they turned towards the door and the chaos that awaited them behind it, confident that nothing and nobody would be able to stop them now, that they were united again.

With a grim smile that was echoed on her face, he walked outside; the rage of what they did to her overwhelming him almost entirely, had it not been for her. Kolya would have confirmed it, had he still been alive. Nothing ever survived his wrath.

* * *

The five moons shone brightly on New Lantea, as he stared at the ocean below him. He had visited _their_ balcony often, even after her disappearance and now, that she was finally tucked safely into a bed in the infirmary, he could not only enjoy the idyllic picture that was Atlantis, but also feel truly happy.

After their arrival from Criartim, she had been promptly ushered into the infirmary, all the time being welcomed back by the whole population of Atlantis. He had not stepped from her side the whole time. It was only when she was asleep and Keller had threatened him, that he had made himself scarce.

Perhaps it was habit, but he couldn't sleep if he wanted to, so he wandered to the only place where he had ever felt happy.

Almost silent footsteps sounded behind him and he didn't even turn around. Their bond firmly in place, he had felt her the moment she had stepped out onto the balcony.

Her arms encircled his body and he leant back, content. He decided that he wouldn't even ask why or how she was here, when she was supposed to be in the infirmary.

Turning around and gathering her into his arms, he stared at her, bewitched by her beauty. Her face was bruised and tired, her body too frail and her hair too long but her eyes were aflame with passion and humour and love. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

Leaning down, he placed a soft, fleeting kiss on her lips, the caress only a whisper of his need for her.

"John." She breathed his name, so many things in her voice.

_You haven't failed me._

_It wasn't your fault that I was lost._

_You did your duty._

_You are safe._

_You can rest._

_I love you._

"Elizabeth." Life seeped back into him, a smile – the first happy one in months – appearing on his face. "I love you." He whispered and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. He had been the first who had spoken the sentiment out loud.

"And I love you." She replied, sinking back into his arms with a sigh, finally feeling safe.

Together, they leaned against the railing, above the vast ocean of New Lantea. The towers of Atlantis gleamed brightly in the night, the city rejoicing silently that both of her leaders were home again, protected in her ancient walls.

Happy and deep in each other's embrace, John and Elizabeth listened contently to the ocean below them, their souls and hearts at peace.


End file.
